


Short Stories: Harry Potter Neko Tales

by WitheringRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringRose/pseuds/WitheringRose
Summary: Short stories related or unrelated, about a Neko Harry Potter.





	Short Stories: Harry Potter Neko Tales

"Harry! Come in my boy take a seat," Dumbledore called out as Harry entered his emmaculet office. Dumbledore had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. One would mistake it for anxiety, but he wasn't anxious. It was the kind of feeling when one wants to cackle. Or scream out in laughter. But one must contain themself. 

Harry slowly waked into to office, wrapped in a fluffy velvet blanket. His head was down, nobody (Faux and Dumbles) could read his face. But they could see his cute kitten ears ontop of his mess of hair. 

Harry sat down slowly, as if the expensive chairs were uncomfortable. He looked up making eye contact for the first time with Dumbledore. His glasses were missing and his geeen eyes were dilated. Taking Dumbledore aback for a split secound, but only that.

Before Dumbledore could really get into it he just had to ask, "What's wrong child? Why the blanket."

"I'm nesting," said bluntly, as if Dumbledore was delaying his process. "Oh! I didn't realize you- My apologies for the inconvenience." Dumbledore waved his hand in the air and his fire place roared. He levitated tons of blankets with delicate designs and dumped them on Harry's lap. 

Harry instantlly began to create a blanket next for himself. He savagly wrapped the softest blankets around him. Calculating he pushed the blankets in different corners of the chair. 

Dumbledore finally allowed himself a wide smile with Harry distracted. His behavior and appearance was absolutely adorable.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to surpress a laugh. Harry looked up cocking his eyebrow. 

"Anyway Harry you know why you're in here-" 

"Actually no, why am I here? Why did you call me here?" Harry sunk into the chair. Like a toddler throwing a tantrum. 

This morning Ron Weasly yanked Harry's bed hangings open to find him with cat ears and a tail. He then prompty screamed something along the lines of, "Bloody hell! Harry's been hexed." Causing pamic in the Gryffindor dorms.

Luckily the Weasly being extremly lazy and Harry with his sleeping issues, their dorm was empty. A quick stop with Professor Mcgonagol to Madam Pomfrey and here we are.

"Harry as you are unaware you are a neko."

Harry blinked, "I know."

"Very funny my boy, but you have never once came to me with this issue. I know it must be really hard for you to take in. So i will offer you a room in my quarters when you deal with 'nesting' as you say. But don't worry about this 'nesting.' Once we get you on the pill it will never be an issue again."

Harry sat up abruptly, blankets a mess. "I don't want to go on the pill. That at least is my choice."

Dumbledore shrugged in his mind. Even better.


End file.
